


The MFU Slash Affair

by YumYumPM



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF, The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago there was a show running called Queer Eye for the Straight Guy.  When this was written there was also talk about reprising The Man from UNCLE.  What if they planned to only making a slash version.  Who better to reprise the roles, then some Queer Guys.</p>
<p>If you have trouble picturing it check out my livejournal.  http://yumyumpm.livejournal.com/tag/mfu%20slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	The MFU Slash Affair

They are the Fab 5: an elite team of gay men who have dedicated their lives to extolling the simple virtues of style, taste and class.

Each week their mission is to transform a style-deficient and culture-deprived straight man from drab to fab in each of their respective categories: fashion, food and wine, interior design, grooming and culture.

It's a full lifestyle make-over — a make better show where straight guys turn in their pleats for flat fronts, learn about wines that doesn’t come in a jug and come to understand why hand soap is not a good shampoo (and vice versa). When the journey is done, a freshly scrubbed, newly enlightened, ultra hip man emerges.

Queer Eye for the Straight Guy is produced by Scout Productions. The executive producers are David Collins and Michael Williams for Scout, and Francis Berwick, Amy Introcaso-Davis and Christian Barcellos for Bravo. The co-executive producer is David Metzler. The series was created by David Collins, a gay man, and developed by David Metzlersee picture in Photos  
The Fab Five as they are called had just finished the final segment of their latest show when the production manager walked over followed by executive producer David Collins. With him was a production assistant carrying several folders, which she proceeded to pass out to the guys.

"Have you guys ever heard of The Man from U.N.C.L.E?" Collins asked.

Leafing through the folder Tom Felicia said, "Wasn't that a spy show in the 60's"

"Yes, my mom had a crush on the little blond guy," put in Jai Rodrigues.

"I heard they were thinking of doing a movie at…" Ted Allen said snapping his fingers trying to remember.

"Yeah, and Scout productions plans to do a weekly remake, starring you guys," said Collins.

"I know who I want to plays," said Carson Kreesley, smiled broadly as he held a photo of David McCallum as Illya, next to his face.

"That's the idea," said Collins. "We want you, Carson, to do the role of the Russian and we haven't decided whether Ted or Kyan should be Solo. We thought we might get Vaughn to make that decision for us."

"What about us?" Jai asked pointing to Tom and himself.

"You guys could be Mark Slate and April Dancer," suggested Kyan Douglas.

"You can be April," Tom told Jai.

"Does that mean I get to wear a wig?" Jai responded.

Ted removed his glasses. "Let me get this straight. You want us to play two straight guys that are spies?"

"No, no. We want you to play them as gays, we plan to rename the show MFU Slash, and redo all the old shows with a twist," Collins said.

"I like it!" said Carson.

"You would," said Ted.

"What happens if the shows a hit and we've run out of stories?" Kyan wanted to know.

"No problem, they have this web site called MFUslash. They've got lots of stories," Collins announced confidently.

Ain't it the Truth.


End file.
